starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thunder Eagle
Referencing When adding information to the wiki, please follow the referencing policy. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :This is especially important when adding information about StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm because the game isn't out yet. You can see how standard references are made at citation index; the reference I added to the warhound page for Heart of the Swarm is behind the "Software" tab at the citation index. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:12, September 11, 2012 (UTC) but uhh i dont understand why you have reworked the spider mine sorry for the trouble -User:Thunder Eagle The spider mine edit resulted in a "broken reference". The referencing policy has a section on this. Referencing is pretty easy. See how PSH fixed your older warhound edit for an example. Some of your images have partly-white borders, like they weren't cropped properly. Could you upload new versions that fix this issue? I've unblocked you. And again, remember to sign your talk page posts. - Meco (talk, ) 14:42, September 12, 2012 (UTC) i get an problem here if i click on edit than i get the log in screen if i log in it log in and after that i try to click on the edit button again its got do the same i have try to re login it seems im not unblocked yet when the block go be removed ? also the with borders are removed i upload it later y and paste the following into the template and fill in the fields. Image policy oke but the systeem is a little blurred in my opinion Please familiarize yourself with the image policy before uploading any more images. - Meco (talk, ) 13:33, September 12, 2012 (UTC) It is not acceptable to add unsourced images or improperly referenced information to articles. Since you seem to be on a roll at the moment, I am issuing a (hopefully) temporary block before I have to keep reverting your edits. Reply on this talk page that you have received and understood what is required of you and I will unblock you. - Meco (talk, ) 13:54, September 12, 2012 (UTC) this talk systeem is new for my if it isnt good sorry i have extract the Hots mod and there u have get most of the statics swarmhost and battle hellion is my own screenshots in the model -User:Thunder Eagle :I figured they came from HotS, but they much be referenced as such. PsiSeveredHead has already pointed you to the referencing policy and the citation index. After reading those, do you understand how to reference? :I have linked the image policy below. In a nutshell, images must have: #A description of what the image depicts. #Proper file name. #Name of artist/copyright holder (for your images, that would be Blizzard Entertainment). #The name of the source (for your images "StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm beta") #Last accessed date. #Categorization. #Copyright notice. :If you want a practical example, take a look at File:BattleAmerigo SC1 CineBattleAmerigo1.jpg. If you can add the source to your images, I can handle the rest... this time. Do you think you can do this as well? :Also be sure to sign your talk page posts by adding ~~~~. - Meco (talk, ) 14:18, September 12, 2012 (UTC) uhh it aren't copys but no blizzard work i have made it from the editor (screenshot) for an static portrait pack the with borders is an small bug i reupload the imagas tomorrow because im now playing sc Getting a Warning The image isn't blurry if you enlarge it. (I'm not talking about the "low toner" image, where you need to look is the text, specifically where it says "destination filename".) If you know how to upload images and otherwise contribute to a wiki, we have to assume you're familiar enough with the internet to click on an image to enlarge it. Now that you know this, you can enlarge the image and see how to change an image title just before uploading it. That way, we don't have to track your uploads (easily done) and change their titles. The welcome message that new contributors get at the top at the page gives links to the rules policies. This includes the referencing policy, which is as clear as it gets, since it had to be updated when previous contributors didn't understand the rules until they did understand. From the style of your posts on talk pages, English might not be your first language, which would make it difficult to understand the rules. I can't help you with that, as I don't know what language is your first and can't speak it. (I'm unilingual.) We can't send emails unless you provide your email to us. (While you need either an email address or a Facebook account to create an account, that information is considered private and is not provided to administrators.) "get i make the edits so fast because i get miss clicks with preview" I never use the preview. You shouldn't need it. You shouldn't make "drive-by" edits either. "the imaga policies" That's why Meco told you to look at the image policy. There's a number of rules you should follow, but the most important one is referencing. Any other error can be fixed by the administrators, but for obvious reasons we would rather you do it properly and so we won't have to interfere with edits. There's multiple ways of uploading images, but we've tried to change them all so you see the image upload page shown in the image, and therefore see the rules (link included) when uploading an image. If you can somehow skip that, then there's a wiki-wide error that needs fixing. The edit being "true": Here's what the article said before your edit: "Hellions emerge in their original mode.Raiderrobert. 2012-09-05. Summary of HOTS Changes. Reddit. Accessed 2012-09-09." Note that the information there uses Reddit's summary as the source. Hellions emerge in their original mode. Also the Battle Hellion have an different voice unlike the Viking.Raiderrobert. 2012-09-05. Summary of HOTS Changes. Reddit. Accessed 2012-09-09. You added the information between the original information and the source. It looks like you're saying Reddit discussed the voice change, which it did not. That's called breaking a reference and it's against the rules. We don't want to make Reddit angry by misrepresenting their website. The proper reference could be found at StarCraft_Wiki:Citation_index/Software, specifically this one: Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). September 4, 2012 New information about Heart of the Swarm must be referenced. Otherwise anyone could add anything untrue to the wiki, knowing that most visitors don't have the beta and could fall for untrue information. We've had to block contributors for doing that exact thing before. The edit was actually untrue because you didn't reference it properly. (Or more to the point, you rendered a previous edit untrue in addition to not referencing the new information.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) getting a warning clear with other words Reddit must know these edits but how you must send that to Reddit ? i mostly have a reason but uhh if you make an edit like the quoates from b hellion are diffrent (the other sounds are in the editor thats my sconce) :The referencing guidelines tell you how to construct a reference. Like Wikipedia, this one follows guidelines to ensure we're not breaking copyright laws, are attributing sources, etc. We use the same techniques as other fansites when it comes to giving credit to the original source. (Other fansites might say "Reddit reports that ..." while others will use a technique similar to what we have, putting an "original source" with a link at the bottom.) :The quotes from the hellion were different but you didn't reference this properly, indeed damaging a previous reference. You ignored previous instructions to reference information added to the wiki. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) also my English are fine maybe im not a fist class English speaker but i think its fine enough :It's a problem if you don't understand what we're saying. Meco spent a lot of time and effort educating you previously on your talk page, and you either ignored him or didn't understand him. We're also having trouble understanding you. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) o no i dont ignore maco i wasn't understand it 100 % but i hope this is now clear but witch instruction i have ignore ? i have change the image's (not the name i wasn't sure how to do that) and have edit some files my point is what you must do before editing page's ? Thunder Eagle :Previous ignored instructions include: ::My first edit on this talk page, where I told you twice to reference edits and gave you the link to the citation index so you can see the already-existing references. ::Meco instructed you to sign your posts, but you almost never do that. :When adding information to the wiki, start with the reference. That's the most important thing. If you can make an error, at least the administrators can read the source and correct it. :Add the information in a new paragraph. Add the reference immediately. The referencing guidelines show you how to create references. Commonly used references are stored in the citation index. The citation for Heart of the Swarm beta is in the software section of citation index. :Do not remove references or old information, even if the old information is inaccurate. You need to demonstrate you can add new information before you can delete information. :If you can't understand how to do this, then you can't post here. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) oke clear thx the other talk's wheres so blurred now its clear. Thunder Eagle what i have done now oke my blocked i try to do it so good as possible but when i do an edit of i have forget to finish it or i press on enter or i get red ref's (and i never have gain lots of talks if i dont do it good its very unclear how to use all ref's/rules without to make some faults the only what i get as new member is a list of all rules refs code's ect a youtube tutorial will help a lot to avoid problems like this look I'm not doing it on purpose but its seems impossible for guys with less skills in code's to do without any fault Thunder Eagle (talk, ) 13:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) #We're not communicating properly, as your English isn't very good. I hardly understand what you're saying, which means you probably don't understand me either. #We've already told you the rules for references. Repeatedly. #Don't forget to add references. Even if you don't do it properly, as long as you include the link somewhere in your edit, an administrator will fix it. (A red reference isn't bad, as it's easily repaired.) #A Youtube tutorial isn't happening. A video camera is expensive, and the resolution so poor no one would understand what we're talking about anyway. It's not needed, as the rules are simple. #I don't know how to program a computer. Anyone who is computer literate can follow the wiki's rules. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 03:33, December 5, 2012 (UTC) oke 1 my reading/speaking is very good alone the writing is very bad because i have dyslectic and it isn't my mother language :The second point is an issue. You have two problems understanding what we're saying. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:18, December 5, 2012 (UTC) 2-3 sure i try as best I can but or i've forget a ref or the edits are to small to add a ref :Don't forget. Dyslexia is not forgetfulness. You can always go back and add a reference. Even small edits need references. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:18, December 5, 2012 (UTC) i was expected when i do it wrong an administrator will fix it but it seems that wrong :We can't fix something without a source. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:18, December 5, 2012 (UTC) and also i thought that a red ref was wrong thats the reason why i dont have set a ref to the raven :While that's wrong, it's better than not putting any effort into referencing something. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:18, December 5, 2012 (UTC) 4 it will just help a lot in my opinion there are not very many ppl who can handle the wikkia without problems :I beg to differ. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:18, December 5, 2012 (UTC) you just can use program's like this http://camstudio.org/(you can just do it on HD if you have a good video cart) lots of ppl like husky HD ect use it too if you have a microphone to talk you can easy upload a youtube movie (even you can add the youtube video in the rule page to be 100% clear) :You've not shown a willingness to listen to what we're saying. A video wouldn't help. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:18, December 5, 2012 (UTC) 5 its not about the computer codes (i can write HTML) but its just hard to remember them all (for my it have take 2 years you write a good basic but wikkia doesn't have so many code's) :The coding is incredibly easy. You just copy a previously-existing reference on the page, then change what you need. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:18, December 5, 2012 (UTC) oo and one question if i put the source in the edit summary is that also acceptable :We'd rather you put it in the article. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:18, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Thunder Eagle (talk, ) 13:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :If in doubt, make new refs by copying, pasting, and modifying existing ones. Use the preview feature. Keep editing and previewing until what you've done looks like what has come before. :Learn by emulating what has come before. The markup for all the articles is open to you. Those are the best, most comprehensive, and immediately applicable tutorials we can offer. :Saying that, don't put sources in edit summaries. That's not how it should be done. That is not what has come before. - Meco (talk, ) 15:52, December 5, 2012 (UTC) oke i wan´t sure that the copy-paste methods work. i´ve never know how important the ref where i though the red refs where just errors and it let crash the page and make your (or psiverhead) more angrier that was the main reason why i dont have type the refs oow and a few question and what i also have discoverd the Emails from wikka where put in the junk folder so i never have heard about whats going on 1 what happen with the block must i just wait a weak ? :Yes. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:18, December 5, 2012 (UTC) 2 can i move all negative stuff like warnings and blocks to an other page it feel ashame to let it say on the main talk page ? :No. Until you show you're willing to listen, the warnings stay. Removing warnings just results in longer blocks. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:18, December 5, 2012 (UTC) 3 what if i have discovered by myself (and example the spine crawlers are smiler to the half life xen tree´s (http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Xen_Tree) whatever if it is important or not it just an example) what i must type as source´s and what to do with the refs ? :We have a trivia policy. It's not enough that two things look alike. StarCraft has jeeps, for instance. So does Command & Conquer. Every one in a while, someone will edit a jeep page on the wiki to say the tanks were copied from C&C, which is false. They look the same because they're made to look like real-life jeeps. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:18, December 5, 2012 (UTC) cheers Thunder Eagle (talk, ) 19.36, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: bug The warnings would have to stay as a matter of principle, but you can archive your current talk page if you want. Also, I looked at your block log - your last one was in December of last year. I can't find anything to remove. Can you edit articles now, or are you still locked out?--Hawki (talk) 20:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC)